Ring Around the Rosy
by twilight-chicka-rob-edward
Summary: Bella's little sister Alice gets kidnapped and taken to work in a factory. So Bella goes looking for her. When she finds the factory she finds a bronze-haired monster. She too is kidnapped. DARK Themes. Rape? AU OOC Rated M for a reason! LEMONS! R&R pleas
1. Ring Around the Rosy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, blah, blah, blah...

* * *

This is why mom told us to stay at home. This is why I should've listened.

I sat in my cell, bound by a heavy, metal chain. The smell of rotten eggs burned my nose, so I focused on breathing through my mouth. However, the scent was so heavy I could taste it on my tongue.

You want me to tell you just how I ended up like this?

Well, let me replay these past few months:

_I woke up, feeling a sense of danger. I wanted to go exploring; after all it had been years since I'd gone outside, let alone see outside. _

_I sprung out of bed and into one of my light blue, work dresses. There were patches of dirt on the sides where I'd used to help scrub the counter. The end was ruffled and torn. It was loose, so I could wear it for years before I'd need a new one. It was one of many work dresses, but it was my favorite. The color fascinated me, and the texture, though rough, made me feel like a princess._

_I could hear sheets swishing, and knew my sister, Alice, had been woken up. We were around the same age. I was fourteen, and Alice was twelve. I had more jobs and responsibilities than her; one, taking care of her, and two, waking up earlier to do more jobs. However, when I woke up, so did Alice._

_From across the room I heard her muffled yawn. I sighed; of course she'd help me with my jobs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her get up and stretch. Her bones cracked and her muscles strained with the motions. _

_I smiled and turned around; only to be greeted by a hug from the tiny pixie I called my sister. She could've passed for fourteen by just her maturity, but her size wouldn't have fooled anyone._

_The door started shaking, followed by scratching and pawing. Oh goody; Jake was up too. Alice let her arms fall, as did I. I rushed over to the door, and my 150-pound German shepherd tumbled in. Jake was much bigger than an average German shepherd at 45 inches. He was a gentle giant though. He warmed us at night when the heater was broken and protected us against the chilling wind. He played games with us when we were still allowed outside. That all changed two years ago. Kids were caught playing outside, and they were taken to factories to work. No pay. No fun. No nothing._

_We stayed locked inside; not even able to peek out the windows, in fear of the monsters finding us. They weren't human; that's all we know. So far, that's all anybody knows. If you know too much, they come looking for you, and they will find you, eventually. _

_Jake licked up my face, making me smile. Alice grabbed my hand and tugged me out the door with Jake right behind us. _

_I carried on with my chores, first breakfast, then the laundry. When our parents woke up they ate the bacon and eggs I had left on the table._

_They went straight to the living room and called a family meeting._

"_Okay, we've decided you can go out for a few hours each day, but only in the daylight." My dad announced._

_We dropped what we were doing to go hug our parents. Our faces lit up with excitement, like children on Christmas morning. We celebrated by running out the door and dancing in the grass. _

_Our parents embraced and watched us play from the safety of the doorframe._

_We were out there for hours, just playing and regaining knowledge of the new world. The grass was thin and wispy and swayed in the wind. We were smiling about the whole time. I had run back to my parents to go hug them, and suddenly their smiles turned to faces of horror. They pulled me into the house and covered my mouth. I didn't know what was going on, but they pulled me to the living room._

_Jake seemed to know something was wrong but he stayed quiet, knowing some indication of noise could point us out to anybody. _

_Later, I'd learned that Alice had been kidnapped by the monsters. I was quiet. I couldn't speak. It physically hurt, so I just prayed. Prayed for Alice, prayed for my parents, prayed for me. _

_I cried, cried for hours, days, weeks, until my tears dried up and my eyes were sore and puffy. _

_My dad went to court to try to get Alice back. My mom was reading in her room. There couldn't have been a better time. So, I took Jake outside. We ran through the woods, never stopping until we saw smoke. We didn't slow until we saw the metal casing of the factory. Jake stopped but did not bark._

_I silently walked up to the menacing building. Peeking into one of the windows, I could see the monsters and their glowing red eyes. _

_I wildly searched for any sign of Alice, when I caught a glimpse of black spiky hair. She was filthy. Her hair was matted and in tangles. I covered my mouth to muffle the screams and cries. The dry tears pierced through my eyes, crawling down my cheeks in slow motion. This was all happening too soon. _

_My body couldn't take all this pain, so it did what came natural. Everything went black. I was in a numb coma. I couldn't feel, see, hear, or practically do anything at the moment. _

_##_

_After what seemed like hours my eyes rolled out of the back of my head. It was dark outside now and I was leaning against the building. I tried to move and found that I had pins and needles from my knees down. _

_My head was spinning. I tried to get up, and failed miserably. My back crashed back into the wall. _

_Once the feeling in my legs returned and the dizziness faded, I crawled up to the window. A bronze-haired demon caught my attention. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. If he hadn't had those piercing blood-red eyes I would have thought him to be a God. Piercing blood-red eyes; they stared right at me. _

_My eyes widened in terror and I slunk back down to the ground, but it was too late. He'd seen me. I was dead._

_I picked myself up off the ground and ran. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. When I met up with Jake in the woods, he ran with me. He wouldn't go anywhere near that place._

"_Ring around the rosy." I heard a not so far off voice exclaim. It sounded melodic, almost dream-like, but menacing and frightening too._

_Jake was a little ahead of me as we ran. I slowed to catch my breath. "Pocket full of posies." The menacing voice exclaimed. I was getting scared now._

"_Ashes, Ashes." I knew what was coming next. I sped up, but I was still far behind Jake. I was winding past trees, over their thick roots. Then, the unbelievable happened._

"_We all fall down." I tripped over a root and fell on my front. I found scrapes on my upper arms as I examined them. _

_I heard the maniacal laughter before I saw the person it belonged too. Jake was growling far off, but dared not come any closer._

_The bronze-haired monster came closer, still laughing. I closed my eyes; this was a nightmare, I wanted it to be a nightmare, I begged for it to be a nightmare._

_Little did I know this was just the beginning to a horrifying end. It always would be._

_I was yanked back up by my hair and dragged back to the factory. I mouthed "I love you," to Jake, before giving in to the pull of his iron grasp. Jake was sad, but he ran off, unable to come to my aid. The monster would have killed him if he had. Jake knew that. At least he would be safe._

_My knees scraped the ground and more blood fell. "You gave me quite a chase little one." He said, his quiet laughter growing in volume._

_I yearned to scream, but nothing. I opened my mouth, nothing. I forced whimpers up my throat, but no more than that. _

_When I felt the cement floors of the factory, I wanted to cry, but my tears were gone. _

_I was pulled up to my feet when he finally stopped. The torture never ceased though. I was thrown into a cell and my ankle was shackled. "Stay in here. I'll be back later my pet." He laughed again. I covered my ears with my hands, not wanting to hear anymore of this. That made it too real for me._

_I closed my eyes and concentrated on my family, Jake, and most of all, Alice._

"_Oh yes, you're sister's here, is she?" He asked, amusement in his tone. My eyes snapped open at this and I turned to look at him. A hideous smirk was plastered on his face._

"_H-How d-did y-you k-know t-that?" I stuttered, mystified. _

_He tapped his head as if it were obvious. I turned my head to the side,confused. He sighed. "Never mind."_

_Now I was annoyed. He turned and walked off, leaving me in this rotten cell. I huffed. Now to plan my escape._

My mind went over all the events that had happened those past few months. The day I was kidnapped; just today. But I went back because you needed to know the _whole_ story. I heard someone approaching. Stomps echoed through the cement walls of this underground prison. I looked around for a window, for anything. There was a window, but it had bars across it. No way of getting out there, so that was a lost cause.

The person approaching was actually two people. A monster was dragging another kid to a cell. I sent the monster a glare. He just smirked at me and mouthed, "I'll be back for you." I fake puked in disgust. He just chuckled and walked on.

The dirt floor was causing my legs to itch so I bent down to scratch them. I wished I hadn't. They were red with not yet dried blood smeared across them. I looked at my arms, and sighed. I only had a few scratches on my upper arms.

I looked back to the cell door and saw the bronze-haired man standing there with a grin on his face. "I told you I'd be back." He hissed playfully. I just glared.

The only words replayed in my head over and over again, before I had to endure this torture were:

Ring around the rosy,  
A pocketful of posies,  
Ashes, Ashes,  
We all fall down

Ring around the rosy,  
A pocketful of posies,  
Ashes, Ashes,  
We all fall down.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like? The next chapter should be up very soon! Lemons to come! Or rape? I don't know. Um..REVIEW!!!! Tell me if you like or not? Story too much for you? Don't read! Just press the little rectangle button under this to review! Not too hard, right?! Just tell me if you liked it or not! To keep going or stop. Because I'm not sure if it's any good or not. REVIEW!!!**

**-twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	2. A Pocketful of Posies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, blah blah blah...

* * *

I glared at him as he opened the cell door. His movements were quick and stealthy, almost like a cat's.

I cringed back into the corner, as far as the chain would let me. I covered my hands to my face and let sadness take over me. No tears came again; I was dehydrated.

I felt a strong hand grab my arm and was jerked upward. It let me go; only making me fall back down on my butt again. I let out a wail; I wanted to go home with Alice, and see Jake and my parents again.

His laughter was melodic, yet maniac. "Get off your lazy ass. You have a job to do." He spat.

I whimpered as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me back up on my feet. He bent down to unlock the shackle on my ankle and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me out of the cell.

He explained what I had to do on the way, but I wasn't listening. I would never listen to him; no matter how sexy he was. I was also too busy looking for Alice to notice he had stopped talking. Then I felt something hard slap my cheek.

He pulled my face directly to his. "You listen to me. Got it?" He growled.

I glared at him. How dare he touch me like that?!

Another hard slap hit my face; it felt like steel. I gripped my cheek to stop the pain, but to no avail. The pain rushed to my nerve endings. It stung, and I let out a dry, throaty scream.

"Don't push me." He growled again.

This time I listened to him; what with his mind tricks and the ability to know if I was listening or not. And his hand really hurt.

"You work sixteen hours, from five 'til nine. If you are late, you will be chastised accordingly. If you are slow, you will receive a whipping. If you try to run away, you will be punished and irons will be placed around your ankles. You won't get very far in them. You are not allowed speak unless spoken to, and you may not talk to the other kids working here. You both will receive punishment. Last, and most importantly you will not beg or complain. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I said politely. I really didn't want to be slapped again.

As we reached the end of the hallway, he reminded me of one more thing. "You are also not allowed outside, unless accompanied by one of us." He warned.

I gulped and nodded. "You will answer me." He growled.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Good, now I will show you your work." He took me to upstairs, to a room filled with hundreds of kids or more. They all seemed around me and Alice's age. Some looked younger though. My heart filled with sadness; this was the new life I was being subjected to, and Alice had lived it for months.

I was brought to a section where I could work and showed how to operate the machine. Then he left.

I began working, afraid of what would happen to me if I didn't. There were guards bordering all edges of the room and more. In total, maybe twenty or more. They patrolled the aisles and watched us work.

The little boy next to me; he looked to be about nine or younger, was working on sewing the piece of cloth when a guard came up behind him and whipped him straight down the back. The thin shirt he was wearing, not doing anything to protect his back from the harsh weapon. The guard had black hair, and crazed eyes. He was enjoying every minute of torturing this little boy.

I rushed my work, earning myself a huge wound on my forefinger. The needle tore right through. I held onto my screams for dear life, but one escaped me.

Suddenly the guard turned over to look at me. He noticed my bleeding finger and smiled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, are you slow too, little girl? Are you going to receive a whipping too?"

It was a rhetorical question. I was whipped three times on my back. Three hard slashes branded into me; painfully scarring me for life. My thin work dress was not enough to save me.

My back stung terribly but I continued working.

The hours passed slowly, but it was finally nine. The bronze haired demon returned to take me back to my cell. These were now my official "quarters," since everywhere else was full.

When I returned, my ankle was shackled again. There was a plate of bread and cup of water on the floor waiting for me. I was starving. I ate slowly though, savoring every last bite. When I finished, I licked my plate.

"You better enjoy it too, because you only get fed once a day."

I glared up at him. He smirked. "Is that all you can do, is glare?"

I snarled and returned to licking my plate. "You have a feisty temper. It will be broken soon, like your sister's was."

I dropped the plate when he mentioned Alice, and looked up to meet his blood-red eyes. He chuckled. "She had quite the temper, like you, but she was more vocal about it."

He laughed again. "She was beat and whipped out of it. She tried to run, so she was shackled. Now she works in the boiler room."

My eyes held fire. The water rehydrated me and now tears of anger spilled out over the edges. "How could you." I mumbled out viciously.

"Such a fire in your eyes." He mused.

"How dare you!" I growled louder, which made him laugh even harder.

"I didn't." He finally answered. "Jasper did."

_Who was Jasper?_

"Jasper is my cousin."

"Have I ever seen him?" I asked stupidly.

"No, Jasper asked to work in the boiler room, so he could keep an eye on Alice." He winked.

"Where do you work?" I blurted out, before my hands slammed over my mouth.

He laughed. "I would've heard it in your thoughts anyway." He stated the obvious. I was worried about what he was going to do to me now.

He tapped his head again. My hands slid down my face slowly. "Oh, you're a mind reader?" It came out more of a question, but I didn't really want it to come out in the first place. First of all, I shouldn't be talking to strangers, or monsters especially, but it still applies. I just kept blurting out all these things I didn't want to say. Next thing I'd say I was planning an escape too.

Oops. Shouldn't have _ever _brought _that_ up. I looked to him, horrified. Oh, he heard all right. He looked angry and then he composed himself again. "You were going to run away from me?" He asked blankly.

I didn't answer.

"Answer me!" He growled.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Too late, again; that same hand met my cheek full force.

"That tone will get you in trouble." He spoke mockingly, like he was testing me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then decided against it, and closed it.

"Has anyone told you what happens after dinner?" He asked.

"No. Nobody talked to me."

He seemed to be considering this answer. Then he smiled at me. "Good. Then we'll get right to it then."

I was already on my butt when he got on his knees and got on the same level as me. I had no idea what he was going to do to me. I had already endured three whip marks on my back, a cut finger, a bruised cheek, and scratches from when I first arrived.

Then I remembered something horrible. My mom used to tell me and Alice all the time, but I never paid much attention to it. Now I understood full well what he was doing. He was going to rape me.

And I couldn't do anything about it. He was a hundred times stronger than me.

I backed all the way up into the wall. The shackle on my ankle cut into my skin, leaving a fresh new wound open to infection.

He was all the way on top of me, staring in to my eyes before leaning his head down to kiss me. His lips were so soft and smooth, and so evil and disgusting, yet so glorious, but also _too_ rough.

I'd like to admit that I enjoyed it, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. This was wrong. It was all wrong. I shouldn't be here right now, especially not in this _position_ right now, _especially_ not with a monster.

His tongue barged into my mouth, forcing its way through. I gasped at this, giving him more access to my mouth, unintentionally.

He grunted as his tongue met mine. It swirled around mine, and I sat there, helplessly giving in to this demon.

He grabbed my hair roughly, forcing me to kiss him back and give him a reaction. I did, unwillingly, but I did.

I could feel my dress being ripped down the middle, and I was afraid of what was about to happen. My panties were torn off and I could hear other material being ripped off.

My eyes opened wide in shock as I felt something touch my core. It seemed satisfied, and then it plunged in. I screamed. The pain was insufferable. It reached and burned all my nerve endings. I screamed even louder.

Finally. I screamed. I got my vocal chords to cooperate with me this time and function like they should. It was a blood-curdling, ear-piercing scream.

Suddenly, it was muffled by his mouth covering mine. I could feel it thrusting in and out now. The tightness in my stomach was growing. All of a sudden, it twitched and a rush of liquid followed quickly behind it.

I felt an odd feeling and was lifted up in to heaven. I swear, if I wasn't in hell right now, I'd believe I actually was in heaven. It lasted only brief short seconds, but it was enough to get me out of this place. It got me feeling human and alive again.

"What is your name?" He sounded perfectly articulate, like nothing had ever happened.

"Bella." I answered truthfully. Besides, I couldn't think of another name; any other name. I could barely even remember my own after that. My breaths came out labored, and I was afraid I might start hyperventilating any minute now.

He chuckled. "Any other person would have lied, but you're different. I like it." He mused.

I thought about this. So everyone lied about their name. Why did I have to be so stupid; so different.

Wait. Why was I doing this for him? I shouldn't, so I just closed my eyes and tried to think of happier times.

He pulled himself out of me eventually and left me there. I heard clothes shuffling and then the cell door close followed by the lock click.

I drifted off for a while, knowing all too well how real this was, and I'd be doing this every day. I heard his sultry voice down the hall singing:

"Ring around the rosy,  
a pocketful of posies,  
ashes, ashes,  
we all fall down,

Ring around the rosy,  
a pocketful of posies,  
ashes, ashes,  
we all fall down."

I would be forever haunted by that innocent nursery rhyme now. I'd only find it in my darkest of nightmares. So this is the beginning; never the end.

* * *

**A/N: How is it? Too lemony for you? Well then, don't read! Simple as that. So, REVIEW!! If you liked, tell me! Should I continue? Or not? REVIEW!!!**

**-twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	3. Ashes, Ashes

**A/N: Bella is 14 during rape. Just to answer that question, so yes she is. Alice is 12. By the way, the time period is in the 1800s. I don't want to disappoint anybody, but Edward's POV will probably be VERY rare!! Hmm, maybe next chapter? (REVIEW!) Because, in this story he is very complicated to portray, so for right now read Bella's POV! Good chappy next, I promise!!! The first few are kind of boring because I have to explain everything, but trust me, it WILL get better!!! Now you may read…**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, blah blah blah...

* * *

I woke up dizzy and cold, but somehow, I had clothes on. I pulled myself up off the cold floor and hugged my arms around my waist to get warm.

That's when I heard it; a rushed rapping at my door. I whimpered before the door creaked open, and to my surprise, it wasn't one of the demons, but Alice.

She placed a rough hand over my mouth before I had time to let out my shrieks of joy. Her hug was warm and inviting, even though she wasn't the same happy, little girl she had been just months ago. She felt cold to the touch, like me, and had dirt covering every inch of her, probably because she was kept in the boiler room, working day and night.

She pulled back a little, and when I got a good look at her face, her cheeks were puffy and tear stained. I cried with her, our tears mixed as we embraced again, sharing the trauma in our own way. All the whippings, all the punishments, we shared silently, yet they roared through us. It was hard to keep in the little whispers of everything I wanted to tell her, needed to tell her.

"I missed you." I whispered in her ear, not caring enough to wipe the salty tears stinging my eyes and drifting down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella I missed you too. So much." She whispered against my hair, using it to wipe away her tears.

We stayed like that for a little while before we both knew that our time was up. We had stayed too long. Alice hugged me harder and I pulled her closer to me. She was all I had left now.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing two monsters. One, the bronze haired, and another, he had dirty blonde hair, and was slightly taller than the bronze haired demon. I calculated in my head what might happen to us, but I doubted I could ever come up with it. They both looked angry beyond words, like they would tear us apart, right now.

My face was probably a mask of pure horror and shock as I was yanked from Alice. We were ripped apart, our hearts torn with us.

"I warned you." The bronze haired demon growled at me. I gulped. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I had a pretty good feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant.

He dragged me down to the last floor of the factory; the basement. Alice was being dragged behind me, and I could feel her pain. I looked back, only to find that she was being brought to the other side of the room, and that several strands of my hair were ripped out in the process. I cried out in pain. He laughed, and I glared back up to him.

There were chains hanging from the walls and the ceiling. I was brought over to a corner; that's when he stopped and shackled my arms so I was hanging just a few inches from the ground, my feet not quite touching the dirt-covered cement floors of the dungeon.

My dress was ripped clean from my body, leaving me only in my bra and panties. I tried moving my arms to cover myself up but I couldn't move them anywhere; I was too weak.

When the first strike reached my front, in between my breasts, leaving a huge slice down the middle, I screamed. I screamed so loud my heart was banging, my ears were ringing, and my throat hurt with the intensity.

Tears of anger threatened to pour, but they wouldn't fall. I wouldn't let them. I closed my eyes shut tightly and all my muscles tightened, readying themselves for the next slash. When it did come, the aftershocks were a lot worse. My body stung with them. My nerve endings pricked and I was going to faint any minute now.

I could hear Alice's screams coming from the far side of the room. She was in pain too. I couldn't faint now; I couldn't let her face the pain on her own. I had to feel it too. But the after effects were inevitable; I was out cold and everything went black.

##

I was tossed back into my cell; the iron shackle forgotten and replaced by a new set of shackles around both of my ankles. Alice had the same, I could see, as she was dragged back to the floor below; to the boiler room. I could hear the demon's voice talking to her.

"I let you off your chains for a while so you could get dressed and you repay me by doing _this_?" He asked, apparently outraged. I heard a faint slapping noise and Alice's cry of pain. I pulled myself to the cell door as it was being locked and clasped my hands around the iron bars. I wanted to tear them off and help Alice; save her from the pain, but I knew that could never happen; I wasn't strong enough. I never would be.

My back burned when I shifted. I had gotten new scars on there now, three or more new ones; two on the front. They all stung and burned, and I still had to do my jobs today; oh joy.

I prayed I could see Alice again, and hopefully escape this damned prison. It was hell; pure hell.

The bronze haired demon stood outside my cell, watching me, like I was some kind of zoo animal. He smirked at me, and I turned my head to the side; I hated this man.

He leaned down to face me, his intoxicating breath crossed over my face. _Stop it Bella! What are you doing?!_ My rational side was getting mad. "You can call me Edward when we're alone, but only since you were truthful about your name."

I glared at him; how dare he think I wanted to ever talk to him again! "Thanks." I muttered. _Oh yea, you're so good at the silent treatment. _If my rational side was mad; my conscious was pissed, so pissed that it resorted to sarcasm.

I huffed. This was never going to get any better, but at least I knew what to call this demon now. _Worthless piece of scum._ I didn't know if my conscious had directed that to Edward or to me in this instance, but I was sure it was true for whomever it was directed too. I was nothing but a low life if I was talking to one.

"I would beg to differ." His heavenly voice interrupted my internal argument.

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly.

"You aren't a low life. You are my pet."

I scoffed. Of course he'd say something like that. That's how he was; that's how they all were. They tortured innocent children.

"Not a low life, maybe, but you are definitely _not_ innocent anymore. Must I remind you?" The last part was rhetorical.

He unlocked the cell door and it swung open. He walked in, closing the door and locking it on the way. I closed my eyes; this was _not_ happening.

His hands grabbed my face, and for the first time, I noticed they were admittedly colder than my own skin. His lips met mine roughly, forcing a reaction out of me. I knew the drill by now; after all, I'd been here for months now. This was routine.

My bra was ripped off, and I could feel my panties being pulled down before more fabric was being removed. Then I felt it enter me. I moaned unintentionally, and when he heard it he went mad. I had _never_ moaned before. This was new. I wrote a mental note never to do it again though, not with the violent reactions it drew out of him.

He forced my back up into the wall, causing the burns to rub against the cold cement. I tried to hold it in; I swear I did, with everything I had, but another tense moan slipped out.

He pounded in harder than usual, and I felt that same high I always had, and when I reached it, I was knocked out cold.

That night I slept in the arms of the devil himself. I had a nightmare. It was the night I had come here, to this dreaded place. I heard the same rhyme that haunted my nightmares every night. I couldn't escape it. I never had dreams anymore and I never escaped nights free of nightmares. It was the same dream; I was running through the woods and the incantation repeated mercilessly:

"Ring around the Rosy,  
A pocketful of posies,  
Ashes, Ashes,  
We all fall down,

Ring around the Rosy,  
A pocketful of posies,  
Ashes, Ashes,  
We all fall down."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Too dark? I like dark!! I hope you do too! You know what else I like? REVIEWS!!! So please please leave one or two or a few!!! Before I update again, at least 10 for this chapter!!! I can't wait to see how many people want an update..or not. Sooo, REVIEW!!!**

**-twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	4. We All Fall Down

**A/N: Okay, so I changed the ending on this chapter! It seemed to fit a lot better with the DARK Edward scenes. Sooo, tell me how you like this one!! Tell me if you want the old chapter back with a sensitive Edward, or if you want me to keep it like this! Read on please!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, blah blah blah…

* * *

As I sit waiting for Isabella to get up, I search through her unguarded thoughts, clear as an open book. I laughed as her dream drifted to the nursery rhyme I'd sing to her. In truth, she's the first victim I've used it on.

Ring around the rosy,  
A pocketful of posies,  
Ashes, Ashes,  
We all fall down,

Ring around the rosy,  
A pocketful of posies,  
Ashes, Ashes,  
We all fall down.

As she got to the last part I let out a howling, maniacal burst of laughter. She actually thought I was going to let her go after she knew what we were up to? After I'd seen her spying on us? I'd never let her go. Not after this business was gone. Not ever.

Her face was contorted in pain as I'd whipped her. I smiled to myself. That was the reaction I'd hoped for. She'd break soon. They always do.

We had exactly 1,074 kids working in this factory right now. It spanned over a few miles. The entire factory was huge, and this was just one of the many buildings. Carlisle was the main business man; he hired us all, and he was my father, well, adoptive father actually. Out of all the kids here, Isabella and her young sister were the feistiest. Jasper had a fun time with Alice; his new pet, as Bella was mine. There were a few more I could recall, but some of us couldn't quite control our thirst, and those kids made it worse. The next day, they were nothing but cold, hollow corpses.

My feelings for her were ones of raw lust, nothing more. She'd never be more than just a new toy for me. The novelty would never wear off; however, she was too interesting.

She was visibly shaking as I watched her sleep. Her nightmares were just beginning, little did she know. She would soon have to work longer hours; she would be older soon. I could sense the change occurring. A few more months and she'd be fifteen.

I could remember the day of my parents' deaths clearly. They worked at the same factory. Humans found them and burned it all down. The flames taunted me, and I could not save my parents. The blazing fire kept us away. Carlisle had to rebuild eventually, and he put me in charge as executive guard. I was happy with my job. It helped me make a living. The textile mill (factory) was one of the easiest ways for vampires to make a living these days. It was cold, dark, and kids were easy to pick up along the streets.

I looked out the window, noticing it was time for Bella to get up, and I decided I'd have some fun with her today. I walked over to her and took off the ankle shackles. She stretched and yawned, and when she noticed me she backed up into the wall with a terrified look on her face. I smirked.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Bella." I purred menacingly.

Her eyes widened in fear, yet she remained still. Silly girl. I growled loud enough for her weak human ears to hear, and she jumped back a little, slamming her head into the brick wall. I laughed; hard.

"You have work to do." I teased.

Her shock turned to a stiff glare. I suppressed a chuckle. My little kitten was back.

I held on tightly to her shoulder as I took her up the stairs and into the work room. I caught James looking at her in a way that should never be allowed. She was _mine_ and I _never_ shared. I growled low enough for him to hear, but escaped the humans' feeble ears.

He snarled, but went back to watching the ceiling. I smirked; he had to listen to me, or Carlisle would fire him. He needed this job as much as the rest of us working here.

Before I left Bella at her station, I whispered something to her, for her benefit, and my own. "If that guy over there bothers you," I pointed to James and she nodded weakly. "Scream and I'll hear you." I nipped her earlobe and tugged roughly.

She turned her head back to mine when I let go and looked horrified. I winked. Her heart skipped a beat, and I smirked at the effect I had on her. We appealed very much to our prey.

I left her there to work, but before I left that room, I warned James with a death glare. He smiled innocently and I snorted; he knew what I meant. He better stay away from her. She was _my_ pet, and I didn't like to share. You see, I was a very selfish creature that _always_ got what I wanted.

I continued on staring at the ceiling and walking around the hallways of the factory. I never had to look down to watch where I was going because first, I knew these halls like the back of my hand, and second, vampire senses.

## **(A/N: Okay, next chapter will explain how Bella knew all this, okay? So be patient with me please!)**

When I returned to pick Bella up, she was smiling. Well, that's a first. I turned up the stairs to take her back to her cell to eat.

I swear she was skipping the whole way back. What had gotten in to her? In her head she wasn't thinking anything; it was blank. I was getting suspicious.

She walked into her cell and I followed in right after her. She grabbed her bread and started nibbling on it. I watched warily.

She took a sip of water and then gulped hugely, still wearing that same haunting smile. "James talked to me today." She said pleasantly, as if she were talking about the weather.

I growled, and forced myself to listen, even though it was going against all my instincts not to do so. "What did he say?" I hissed between clenched teeth.

Her face dropped suddenly. "He talked about you."

"Oh really." I growled. "And what did he have to say about me?" I tried concentrating on keeping my tone in check, along with my anger.

"I didn't know your parents were burned alive?" She asked suddenly. Well, that was it. My self-control snapped and my hand met contact with her face before she even had the chance to blink.

I didn't really care whose fault it was, even if that asshole James was the one who opened his god-damned mouth in the first place. I warned her not to talk to him.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't know it was a sore subject for you." She whispered. Another hard slap on her cheek. She would soon get the message and just let it drop.

"Were the flames keeping you away?" She teased. I'd never hit her as hard as I just did and she went flying back, into the brick wall. My anger had officially been unleashed and boy was I pissed.

She rolled back onto her side, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Did they even love you Edward?"

My anger raged inside of me. As if I would listen to this petty little girl, talking about my parents like she'd known them. How dare she talk about my parents like I was not even there? I was a walking time bomb, about to go off at any second. _Tick, tick, tick…_

I balled her hair into a fist, dragging her with me to the same room she had been whipped in; the lowest floor in the whole factory, under the boiler room where her sister worked.

"You're going to regret ever saying those words." I growled as I tugged harder on her hair; strands were ripped out carelessly in the process. She would learn to be more respectful and obedient. I'd teach her, whether it took me all night or all year; it matters not, she will learn her place.

I'd whip her so hard; she'd be servile by the time I was done with her. She would call me master and respect her place as my pet.

I also had something else planned for her. The worst torture in her eyes, which only made mine shine in delight that I could cause her so much pain without even laying a finger on her.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Edward's got planned for her? Bella was a very naughty girl. She should've let it drop. Bad Bella. But on the bright side; we get a seriously DARK Edward next chapter! I changed some of the outline on this story because it is a true DARK Edward story. However, if anyone wants me to change it back to what it was before, please inform me in a REVIEW!!!**

***Sniffles* But then we'll never see or know what would've happened to Bella if the chapter stayed like this! Sooo, it's up to you; your choice; old chapter, or this one? DARK Edward or **_**Sensitive**_** Edward? Up to you!! **

**REVIEW please!!! *And very very very sorry about the late update and cliff hanger! I've been working on my other new story, Hush Little Baby, and if you like this one you should definitely go and read it!!***

**Also, I've put pictures of Bella's cell and what the factory "textile mill" looks like on my profile, so go check them out! **

**Now REVIEW and tell me who it's gonna be!!! Remember: DARK Edward, or **_**sensitive**_** Edward!**

**-twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	5. AN IMPORTANT!

**AN: IMPORTANT: I'm not dead I swear!!! The reason why my stories haven't been updated in so long is because my laptop had A LOT of technical glitches after my internet had been turned off. Well, once it got back turned on, my computer decided it wasn't going to work ever again.**

**A few weeks after that our power cut out. (Yea, just my luck! ]: ) I went to go on my computer to check my email or something like that, and I was like ohmygod!!!! My screen had cracked, so my mom called the company and sent it back for them to fix it. It should take like 2 or 3 weeks: they said. (Okay, why my screen cracked could've either been the taped-up charger I was using OR my dog sat on it.)**

**AND it was spring break this week!!! I would've loved to put up the new chapters that I wrote, but my laptop is gone… *Grumbles under breath***

**So I'll put up the chapters as soon as I get my laptop back. I promise! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't leave me!! Hate me all you want, I'm so sorry!!! **

**I also had nothing to do all this week too… *Grrr***

**But, don't worry, new chapters as soon as I get my laptop back!!!!! They're pretty good too, I think. **

**I'm sorry. I'll stop talking now. I miss my laptop! Be expecting any of those new chapters either next week or the week after that!**

**Again, I'm so sorry! Bye.**


	6. Break in the Ring

**I finally got my laptop back!!!!**

**With what everyone said Edward will be…**

***drum roll please***

**DARK!!! lol duh.**

**How old is Edward?**

**You'll find out soon enough.**

**Any more questions, please ask me in a review or PM me!!**

**Also, sorry I haven't been able to reply to everyone's reviews. I appreciate them all just the same!!!**

**Oh yeah, I have a new story idea but I'm not sure if it's going to be any good or not, so if you have any ideas for it just PM me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Break in the Ring

James told me nothing would happen. James told me I wouldn't get hurt, but hell, I was tied to a post, stripped naked. My dress had been torn completely down the middle. That would happen, and that would hurt, but not more than the sight in front of me, definitely not more than that. Tears leaked out of my eyes like my life depended on it; it probably did right now. My cheeks must've been as red as an apple; my eyes were swollen, still dripping wet with tears. The sting they now produced was numbed by the emotional pain I felt.

My hands tugged on the rope, using as much strength as I had, yet still not enough to get to my sister. Piercing screams filled the room and they burned my ears like a scorching heat that would never die.

How could this happen? How could I have trusted James? It hurt to think his name, and for that I cringed. That vile creature would die along with the others once I got out of here; I would make sure of it.

I tried to stand up, but my legs were too weak. They shook, and I know that if they weren't tied to the pole I'd have fallen flat on my butt. A rag had been gagged around my mouth so I could not scream, or speak for that matter. In many ways I was grateful for that because I must've been speaking non-intelligible words right now and my lips were quivering.

I couldn't control this situation. Or so I thought. All I had to do was behave, but that was the last thing I wanted to do right now. I felt weak, and anyway, that was my last option. I'd get on my hands and knees if I had to, well, maybe not that far, but for my little sister, I'd do anything.

Finally, it was over. My eyes had stayed glued on Alice the whole time; because of the fore-warning _"Look away and she'll have it worse."_ Those words still rung in my head, stinging the reminder into my ear drums.

The whole time I just wanted to look away or close my eyes the words rang in my ears, still in that same growl he had used.

Alice lie on the floor, bruised and broken, bloody and sore. I couldn't help but cringe at the sight before me, of my little sister; she hadn't done anything wrong, anything to deserve _this_.

The lights flicked off and my breath stuck in my throat where a lump began to form. The hair on the back of my neck rose when I felt a cold breath at my ear. "Bella, don't worry, I didn't forget you."

I froze instantly. This was not what I wanted to hear. The breath was no longer fanning across my face, but now at my chest. I mentally screamed, but I had to cooperate, _or else_. Alice would never forgive me for what had just happened to her, and I didn't blame her; I was a horrible sister, putting her in this situation. I wished that I could feel pain; all the pain in the world directed at me, but even that wouldn't cover the mental damage Alice could feel; would feel, when she wakes up. I selfishly wished she would, so she would not leave me here alone. I was afraid I would crack if I had no more to go on.

Something cold and wet darted out at my now hardened nipple. A few more tears glided silently down my cheeks, landing on the floor below. I could feel Edward's smile across my breast. I wanted to hit him square in the face, but that would do no good.

I could feel cold hands glide across the back of my neck and I became limp like a rag doll. The gag dropped from my mouth and onto the floor.

"Now, that's better my pet." Edward cooed.

I almost spit at him. Almost.

Edward climbed on top of me and entered me like a freight train. I mentally gagged, but resisted the urge to throw up all over him.

"Please Edward stop; I'll do anything, just please, stop." He pounded into me harder.

"What pet, you don't like it when I pound into your tight little pussy." He mocked.

I unintentionally moaned. "So you do like this then?" He asked, humor coating every word.

His hands traveled up my sides and then down to my center where he began circling my clit. "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you Bella?" He asked nonchalantly.

I quivered. What was he going to do now?

"What do you think about me fucking you with my finger and my cock?" He asked, humored by the fact that I liked being talked dirty to, even if I knew this was wrong, that all of this was all wrong. Another moan escaped my mouth.

The question was apparently rhetorical. His finger slid to my entrance where his cock already remained. He stuck it in easily, sliding through the juices. A moan slipped through my lips without my permission.

He added another finger to it, then a third, which actually hurt. I cried out in pain as they began to move inside of me.

In and out, in and out; the pattern of my new life, which had been officially broken.

Months had passed since then, all the same.

My fifteenth birthday was approaching swiftly, and I knew I had to get myself and Alice out of here.

So, I began planning my escape.

This was the break in the ring of my life.

* * *

**A/N: A little more dark than I expected, but good, no doubt. **

**It was kind of short I'm sorry, but that's all I could manage for now.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. What's a Posie?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, blah blah blah...**

* * *

What's a Posie?

My leg was shackled up to the wall, and it was only 2 o' clock in the morning. I had a very bad dream, this one not like the others, not completely. This one was different.

I would escape and Edward would always catch me, but this time, something happened differently. Edward was about to catch me, he'd just caught my scent, and I'd always climb up a tree a little ways or hide somewhere where I thought he couldn't get me, but I just kept running this time. My legs carried me swiftly through the thick timber of trees, until I found my house and waited breathlessly in my safe haven.

But with my luck I'd probably just trip over my own two feet. I mean, it couldn't hurt to try, right?

I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I finally fell into a light sleep with my forgotten exhaustion.

###

I awoke to a strange feeling. I was on a bed? It was soft and comfortable, and I'd never felt anything like it. I snuggled up into the sheets, praying that those past few months had all been just a very, _very_ bad dream. But when my eyes fluttered open they were met with glowing red ones on the far corner of the, what had to be, king sized bed. His mouth turned up into a wide smile, showing his teeth, but not far enough as to where I could tell if he had fangs or not.

I was curious, but was not about to ask.

When thoughts of last night flooded back into me, I cringed and slinked back until I fell off the edge of the bed. I heard a maniacal fit of laughter coming from off the bed. I grimaced; he was the meanest _thing_ ever.

The laughter ceased and a new humored chuckle came out of his mouth as he spoke. "Aww, did the little Bella get scared?" The maniacal laughter started again.

"Bastard." I grumbled, and he heard me.

He made it swiftly across the bed and over to me in under a second. I cringed back and hit the back of my head on the wall. He gripped my hair and pulled me back up to the bed by my scalp. I cried out in pain; this was not what I expected, but what was expected here anyway?

"Lay down." He growled.

He freed my hair and I did what I was told, not ready to start another argument just yet; it was too early.

"Good girl." He spoke and the whole time I was thinking _Asshole_.

He got on his knees and I whimpered. He smiled wide at my anxiety. He stripped off my dress and my undergarments forcefully. I cried out at the sudden burn where he'd ripped it off, and he hit me for it.

"Do that again, see what happens. You don't want to push me any further Bella. It won't be good for your emotional health."

I glared up at him. He had no right to treat me like a toy, but in his mind he could treat me however he liked. That wasn't going to happen though; I would make damn sure of it.

He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and I really didn't like where this was going. His massive erection sprung free once he'd pulled down his pants. I'd never done this before, and I wasn't going to start now.

He stood up and pulled them fully off before tossing them off the bed and kneeling in front of me again.

I gulped nervously. He could sense my hesitation and laughed bitterly. "Now Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Whichever you prefer; I don't mind either one. I'll get what I want eventually."

I wasn't compromising with this monster. I wasn't going to take this; I'd have to be brave. After all those months of giving in to him and obeying him I'd say it was time to take a stand. Well, I wasn't going to be pushed any further. "No, Edward." I spat, crossing my arms above my chest, partly to cover myself and to prove my point.

"Whatever you prefer. But you will have consequences. First, nothing goes in your mouth except my cock. No food, no water, nothing." My mouth dropped open in horror. "Have you changed your mind then?" He asked cheerfully. I shook myself out of a daze and closed my mouth, then turned my head like a child would.

"No." I stated blatantly.

He turned my head forcefully, to face him again. "One more thing; no bathroom." I probably looked like a child denied a present at Christmas. This was the one thing I had to do. It was human nature after all.

He rubbed his erection with his free hand and hissed something, too low for my human ears to hear, under his breath.

With that he stood up and got off the bed, putting on his pants and pulling me out of the room behind him, completely naked. At least he had pants on. I tried my best to cover myself from the cold, but was unsuccessful.

By the time we reached my cell, I was shivering so bad my body was shaking, and his cold hand on my arm wasn't helping the matter. I would surely catch pneumonia if I was in this cold for much longer.

I was thrown into my cell, my ankle shackled, and the door slammed shut, the metal bars rattling with the force.

My body shook, and before long I was coughing and sneezing. This wasn't going to end well I could already tell.

I had to get out of here, and the only things keeping me from my goal were a shackle and a locked door. My stomach growled in hunger while my throat scorched with thirst. I was mentally and physically exhausted, and so I curled up in a ball and fell into a restless sleep.

For a while I would wake up with nightmares, and then I'd fall into a deeper sleep, which meant longer nightmares.

###

My plan of escape seemed to be dwindling in hope. But at least I had some clothes on. In the middle of my sleep someone must've put them on me, and that meant someone had to have been touching me. I felt dirty at the thought.

I didn't even know how long I'd slept, much less what day or time it was. It was fairly dark outside, so I assumed it must be night time, or very early morning; I hadn't a clue.

Days went by and I became more parched. The lack of bathroom, food, and water made me weak, which made chores that much harder to do. I was whipped more often for my lack of energy, and just for their personal enjoyment out of it. I finally just had to go to the bathroom in the corner of the cell; I know it was gross, but it was all I had left, and I couldn't hold it in, as much as I tried.

I cried more and more every night, trying not to think about Alice or my parents, or worse yet, Jake. I wondered if he even got home that night. Had he been attacked maybe, or got lost. If there is a God out there, which I'm starting to believe there isn't, he'd be safe at home, tucked in between my mom and dad every night.

Days seemed longer and time for sleep seemed fewer and far between. I tried to sleep as much as possible, but I'd always see _him_ in my dreams, making it much harder to get any sleep at all at night. For some reason unknown he'd been gone for weeks. I hadn't seen him thankfully, but somewhere deep inside of me knew he was still watching.

My stomach growled in agony as other kids were being fed. The sight and smell of the moldy bread was the most mouth watering thing I had ever layed eyes upon in my whole life. This was truly it. I had to give in; he knew he would win, and he did.

I whispered to nothing in particular, just the air in front of me, but I knew he was listening and I knew he could hear me.

"Edward, I'm sorry; I'll service you."

* * *

**A/N: Oooo! What do you think is gonna happen! Sorry about the long wait and the cliff-hanger. I had writer's block for a short time there in the middle of the chapter. I hope it's a little longer than the last one. But I had to end here because I know exactly what I'm doing in the next chapters and they're really good I think. By the way, me and Shiloh It Seems are working on this new dark Edward story and I hope you'll read and review when she posts it! It's really good and it was all her idea too! She's a really great author and I hope you enjoy all of her stories! Review please; remember reviews are love, and if you love me you'll review! Thanks! **

**twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	8. A New Beginning

**A/N: Okay here are a few questions that I got which need to be answered.**

**Is Bella going to get pregnant? **

**No. I don't like stories where Bella gets pregnant, so no.**

**This is dark, but is it too dark?**

**NO! If you don't like, don't read, simple as that. Flamers will be blocked.**

**Will Edward and Bella fall in love?**

**Not in the way that you think. Edward's possession will lead to obsession, which in the end will be the equivalent of a dark love story. So there's your answer.**

**Does Edward have any other feelings for Bella other than a toy?**

**He will soon. I have this whole story planned out so I know exactly what's going to happen.**

**And one last one that I know will be asked soon enough.**

**Why don't I update every day?**

**Sometimes I get writer's block, while other times I have a life. Fanfiction is just part of my life, but I try to keep up with it as much as possible. ;p**

**Is Edward going to suffer?**

**Wait and find out! ;p I'm sorry; I'm evil like that!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, blah blah blah...**

* * *

_My stomach growled in agony as other kids were being fed. The sight and smell of the moldy bread was the most mouth watering thing I had ever layed eyes upon in my whole life. This was truly it. I had to give in; he knew he would win, and he did. _

_I whispered to nothing in particular, just the air in front of me, but I knew he was listening and I knew he could hear me._

"_Edward, I'm sorry; I'll service you."_

A New Beginning

I sat there frozen as a shadowy figure approached the cell, his glowing red eyes the only indication of who it was. Edward.

A wide grin spread across his face, finally showing his f-f-fangs. I gulped at the sight. My breathing hitched as the iron door was slung open, revealing his hard erection through his pants.

My throat burned with thirst while my stomach growled and I remembered why I was giving in.

Ring around the Rosy,  
A pocketful of posies,  
Ashes, Ashes,  
We all fall down,

Ring around the Rosy,  
A pocketful of posies,  
Ashes, Ashes,  
We all fall down.

The same incantation mercilessly entered my mind. This reminded me of the time in the woods when my life officially ended. Maybe that's what it meant, the end of a life and the beginning of a new one.

He gripped the upper part of my arm and tugged me along behind him through the factory. Tears leaked out of my eyes, falling down my cheeks and landing on the earthen ground beneath my bare feet.

My eyes were too watery to see exactly where we were headed, so when we ended up in a room I had to wipe my eyes to know that this was the same room I had been in just a week before.

My stomach growled in agony while my throat burned the entire time I was servicing him.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and I got down on my knees on the hardwood floor. "Take my pants off." He growled and my hands were shaking as they went to unbutton and unzip his pants. He just watched me with a stiff glare, warning me not to try anything stupid.

Tears glided down my already wet cheeks as I pulled his pants down to reveal his boxers and a big lump in the middle; I knew all too well what _that_ was. His stiff glare faded to an evil smile; it scared me, but then again, everything about this place scared me; this was no different than facing those other fears.

Exactly the opposite; it was completely and so utterly different that I had a hard time thinking about all this.

I wiped my tears away with my elbow and sniffled some more before pulling down his boxers; he was absolutely shaking in rage; he wanted me to go faster, but I wasn't ready for that.

He didn't care; he never would.

The movement was so fast I didn't even know what had happened until I could feel his cock in my mouth. I almost gagged, and I wanted to; this was just unnatural.

Once his boxers went past his knees he gripped my head so forcefully it went numb so I couldn't even feel the movement. I was dragged straight onto his hard erection by my hair, to where the very back of my neck hit the tip and his balls rubbed in my face.

My hands were still frozen on the hem of his boxers. They clung to them like my life depended on it. I was frozen solid as Edward thrusted in and out of my mouth, all the time hitting the back of my throat. I hadn't gagged once and for once I was proud of myself for lasting this long. I could taste a salty liquid slipping down my throat, crawling, trickling down to my very soul. My throat burned in thirst, the salty taste making it worst. At first I thought it was blood and almost freaked, but then I opened my eyes to see Edward thrust back in with white stuff all over his erection.

"Use your tongue." He half growled, half moaned.

I rubbed my tongue along the underside of his erection, not sure what to do, and grossed out by the entire ordeal.

I could taste the salty white stuff all over him, which I knew now must've been his pre-cum.

I closed my eyes in disgust, almost puking, when I could feel my head being pulled and more moans ensued. Low growls escaped his mouth a few times along with hisses and some other unidentifiable sounds.

A cool, salty liquid erupted into my mouth and all I could hear was him growling low in my ear. "Swallow it or face the consequences, which will be _a lot_ worse than last time."

I gulped, sending the liquid down my parched throat and into my system. It was worse than taking bad-tasting medicine.

"Good girl." Edward cooed and patted my hair like I was a dog.

Suddenly he curled his fingers and dragged me up on to the bed by my hair. I let out a dry, throaty scream, due to my lack of water, from the pain.

He dragged me so I was lying flat on my back, facing the ceiling, and then crawled on top of me like a predator stalking their prey.

I tried to back away, but his hands were already restraining me, probably leaving bruises where he'd grabbed me. I cried out into nothing and everything, letting my fears be heard. He chuckled, throwing his head back into the room, the darkness, laughing maniacally.

When he was only faintly chuckling now, he spoke. "Oh how I love your screams my Bella."

I was shaking all over, my head was turning side to side, and I was helpless.

"P-Please-" I begged, but it was a lost cause.

"Did I ask you to speak Isabella. Answer me." He growled through clenched teeth and bared fangs.

"No." I whispered hopelessly.

He slapped me across the face, enough to send my head flying into his other arm beside my shoulder, knocking me into somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. His arms were harder than rock itself.

Before I regained full consciousness, I could feel my dress being torn to shreds. "That's much better. Now, undress me Isabella."

His clothes were slowly slid off by my shaking hands. I pulled off his tunic slowly, earning me a growl from Edward. This made my hands shake harder, but I went faster so I wouldn't be punished again.

Edward tossed the tunic to the ground after I'd gotten it up to his elbows. His eyes were pitch black with lust when he looked down at me. He took in my appearance before plunging deep within me, causing me to try pushing away from him to the headboard, but I'd never be able to escape, no matter how hard I tried.

He grabbed me forcefully on the shoulders, pulling me back underneath him, even though I hadn't been able to get very far, just a few millimeters away, maybe not even that.

He looked angry, causing me to shiver. He pushed back into me, harder this time, if even possible. His hips rocked against mine, making me shiver for different reasons; I was turned on and I couldn't understand why.

I hated this vile creature with a passion. I spit in his face, only bringing me a hard slap across the face, but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would. I was proud of myself. Then another, harder slap hit my face, making unknown tears slide down my cheeks. I had no idea why; I wasn't in pain, not really; I felt numb.

Another slap hit my face, probably the worst one, because it was the cruelest. His nails pierced my soft flesh, sliding down my face, leaving behind a trail of my blood.

"Clean this up, _now_."He growled. It was an order, and he was _very_ serious.

My mouth went to his face subconsciously, and while I cleaned with my tongue I began to get curious, even though I hated myself for even thinking of this.

I would touch his fangs, and I'm stupid; I know.

My fingers were suddenly trailing up to his mouth, making the demon smile. Edward's smile was like watching a puppy die; evil and heartbreaking. It wasn't a happy smile; it wasn't even a funny smile, just evil.

My finger traced his lips, and then I was too curious as they crept towards his fangs, closer and closer, until they reached the tip.

I must've pressed too hard, because I felt a stabbing pain in my fore-finger and could smell the irony, salty scent of the red liquid. I looked up, afraid, into closed eyes and flared nostrils. Now, I was truly afraid.

* * *

**A/N: I changed it a bit and added a lemon!! How was it? Please review and let me know if this version of the chapter is better or worse!! I'll change it back if you don't like this one, so let me know please!!!**

**How was it? Did you like it? If you liked it or hated it review to let me know please!**

**If you have any more questions about it, or if there were any questions I missed please ask in a review or feel free to PM me. **

**Reviews equal love and if you love me you'll review!**

**Thanks!**

**twilight-chicka-rob-edward**

**A/N 2: How old is Edward? He's 21 in human years. You'll find out soon enough how old he is in vampire years! ;p Next chappie probably!**


End file.
